


Inky Kinky Boyfriends

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Mini-Fic Mondays [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Scat, Soiling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: What’s the most exciting activity for a pair of young lovers at an exciting Splatfest? Diving into an alley, indulging in your mutual fetishes, and dry humping each other.





	Inky Kinky Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> GROSS WARNING: This story contain scat stuff (diapers)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 10/22/18

Inkopolis was lively with yet another splatfest. The air was thick with noise and celebration, squids and octolings filling the streets in nearly every corner. The only escape from the cacophony came deep in the alleys of Inkopolis, where one could find just a bit of privacy. It wasn’t guaranteed by any means, but the temptation of escape from such a wild party had a way of winding people up.

Wedged deep in an alley, the sounds of clothes rhythmically rubbing could be heard. It’d be hard to make out at first, but growing nearer would remove all speculation as to what the noise was. Humping. Not in underwear, but in crinkling diapers of all things.

Seph’s head darted to look at the lone entrance to their little alcove deep in the ally. He didn’t want to be caught, his fellow Inklings were so cruel. His Octoling boyfriend, Opal, seemed far less concerned. He was more preoccupied staring at Seph’s toned diaper clad butt and groping his svelte back muscles. Even though they were just dry humping, Opal was absolutely entranced in the moment.

To think he’d end up here during a splatfest. In his youth, he loved these little festivals. Nothing quite beat fully indulging in a silly turf war over some trivial topic. Then his teens set in, as did puberty. While all his friends started talking about busty woomys, Seph was increasingly more drawn to cute ngyeses. It took him a while to finally come to terms with his sexuality, but adulthood finally brought it all to light. Rather, that one day he met Opal really coaxed it out.

Turf war on a huge oil rig, one devoid of bathrooms. Desperation sets in. Squid boy in a corner tries so hard no to mess himself. Octoling boy comes in. Teases Squid. Squid can’t take it. Octoling… comforts squid. More than that. Loves his work. Thinks he’s cute. Joins him in his “fun”…

Seph and Opal were an item ever since. Opal’s saucy tongue and reckless nature just made Seph’s timid self melt time after time. Soon enough, getting Seph to poop himself in public was a regular game for the couple.

If anyone saw that the duo of 19 year olds were wearing diapers designed for bowel troubled squid kids, they’d doubtlessly be ridiculed for ages for being incontinent ink butts. Such kinky play clearly was better suited for the warmth and safety of a comfortable bedroom rather than the cold and uncertainty of an inkopolis alley. So then, why were the two risking their social lives and feverishly dry humping each other in an ally just a turn or two away from the bustle of a splatfest? Those very same reasons. Being so close to danger, being so very close to being caught as the dirty duo of diaper lovers made everything so much more intense.

Seph felt his stomach grumble. He and Opal had been indulging in pretty heavy meals the last few days. Just an hour ago they’d downed powerful laxatives to make sure they used the disposable garments taped to their bottoms.

The rumble of Seph’s gut was loud enough for Opal to hear “Aah, gotta go?”

“Mhm…” Seph acknowledged.

“What was that~?” Opal teased.

“Yes sir, I do” Seph correctly stated this time.

“Do you think you can make it to the restroom? You look old enough to hold on ‘til then” Opal asked. His rhythmic diaper-to-diaper humping slowed down to a steady grind against Seph’s ass.

Seph was flushing crimson from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Gosh, Seph knew how to pry right at his weak spots!

“I-I don’t know!” Seph played along.

“You don’t know~?” Opal smirked. “What sort of adult can’t hold it in hmm? Poor baby. Maybe some other day you’ll earn your big boy underwear~”

Fuck, that got Seph good. He was absolute putty in his boyfriend’s hands.

Opal’s palms started to dart all over Seph’s body as they sunk beneath his shirt. The Octoling boy drew his personal twink as close as he could. They were diaper to diaper, Opal’s lips trailing up and down Seph’s neck…

“It’s okay, you know.” Opal continued. “If you have to go poopy, just do it. No one will judge you. You are just a dumb little baby after all~”

Opal certainly made Seph feel that way. The way he swept him off his feet with those taunting words… god, he loved it. Seph shifted his weight from side to side, slightly, letting his padded butt rub against that increasingly hard tent in Opal’s front. They both wanted it. Was there any real reason to wait? All he had to do was push hard enough to overcome years of potty training. He didn’t need a toilet, he had Opal…

Seph’s body went still. He bit his lip and tried his best to relax with all the excitement coursing through him. A small shiver ran through him, enough for Opal to aim his gaze downwards.

It took awhile for it to all be noticeable. At first, there was nothing more than a tiny bump in Seph’s undergarments. Steadily though, it grew. Soon his first firm log was tenting the back of the garment. Soon Opal could feel the warmth of his lover’s shame radiating from padding to padding. Soon the air had that slight odor to it that eliminate all doubt as to what Seph was doing.

Opal grinned wide. He gave a dramatic fake gasp “Seph! Right here? Right now? In public?

Seph still wasn’t done. He ignored his boyfriend, focusing instead on expelling the last of three days worth of mess into his diaper.

Seph’s perseverance to shit himself uninterrupted only stoked Opal further. “Aww yeah~ Bad boy~ Baaad, baaad boy~”

When it all seemed to be over, Opal’s act continued still. “Urgh, nasty boy! So you never learned how to use a toilet? Are you just a helpless little potty pants?”

Seph’s hand dove to rub at the front of his padding, stimulating his front bulge. Opal soon took to fondling the tent in his back. He gently squeezed the lump with his open hand, causing Seph to coo and purr with every little motion.

Opal’s facade couldn’t last. He fucking adored every second of this. The nasty little pervert Octoling fell to his knees to admire his boyfriend’s messy butt the only way it deserved. Opal needed a face full of it. He gripped his lover’s wide hips and thrust his head right into the sagging bulge. It took all his effort not to rip off his own pamper and start stroking himself in public. He couldn’t though; he had to follow their rules. Days with dirty diapers meant humping each other’s padded butts to get off.

Seph showed his one little spark of dominance now that his boyfriend was busy worshipping his dirty butt. He reached back and pushed Opal by the back of his head into dirty deed. Instantly all the ick in his padding was smushed. Seph gave a push. He tried his hardest to produce a fresh wave of waste to let his boyfriend feel it first hand. All he ended up summoning was a brassy, noisy fart. Opal loved it all the same, groaning in joy beneath his boyfriend’s noxious bottom.

Finally, Opal stood up from beneath Seph’s ass. He immediately shot for his boyfriend’s lips and stole a kiss. Seph was happy to let the thief pry at him, sinking into his lover’s embrace. Their fleeting make out session continued for a solid minute of spit swapping before a breathless Opal finally broke way.

“Goodness, will you ever learn how to not poop yourself? You get me far too excited like this~” Opal smirked.

Seph finally spat something back out. “I dunno. Will you help potty train me? Or are you going to keep watching without helping?”

“Potty training? Uh oh. Seph, I think watching you do this all the time is making me forget how to be a big boy too.” Opal teased. “Good thing I don’t have to use the restroom. Only a total baby would have an accident in public like you.”

The two reasoned it was time to head back towards the fun. Both of them pulled back up their spats. They were a tight fit, but the darkness concealed their bottoms well enough that a typical passerbye wouldn’t notice their padded butts.

But… something strange happened as Opal pulled his pants back up. He held his position with his legs sprawled and his butt sticking out, right in front of his adoring boyfriend’s gaze. All too familiar crackles started to fill the air, soon after accompanied by sagging shorts. Opal looked delighted.

Seph put the pieces together soon enough in the face of his boyfriend’s foul smelling butt bulge “Did you… You had an accident too!”

“Oh? Oh, it’s no accident. I’m doing it on purpose~” Opal taunted. “I can still go potty like an adult. It’s just far too much fun to see you go wild~”

Seph’s arousal hit a fever pitch in that moment. Instead of heading back to Inkopolis proper and enjoying the festivities, he thrust himself back onto his boyfriend, positions reversed. Now he was the one humping his boyfriend’s diaper-clad ass, this time with much more squishing going on.

It’d be a busy night for the Inkling and Octoling couple. Messing, climax just from humping each others dirty butts… and a trip for ice cream holding hands in their loaded padding


End file.
